Flying away
by Cookiecrazy224
Summary: Wendy Darling is poor and homeless. She spends her days running from police, finding places to sleep at night and trying to steal enough food and water to survive. But when she wishes upon a star will all of her dreams come true or will she enter a nightmare? No one knows. The only way to find out is by flying away.


**This is my first ever Peter Pan fic so I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know when Tink speaks it will be in italics because I honestly don't know if she speaks or not. Anyway, enjoy and if you like it then please leave a review or PM me!**

Walking through the quiet streets of London is a young girl; the only sound being made are her bare feet hitting the pavement over and over again. She keeps walking until she finds a safe place to sleep; a place where the police won't find her. She quietly makes her way down a dark, abandoned alley and finds a pile of boxes in the corner. She creeps behind them and carefully places them so that she is hidden from unwanted eyes searching for her. She falls onto the ground and brings her knees up to her chest hoping that this will chase away the cold, but it doesn't.

Shivering, she gazes up into the night sky making pictures out of the stars and wondering what it would be like to escape the hell she is living in and to just fly away. Fly into space and chase shooting stars, glide around planets and find new lands. But she knows that flying away will never happen. No one can fly away. Everyone has to live the life that they are given, whether it is surrounded by riches, in a big house where you never have to worry about going hungry and staying warm, or whether it is running from police, trying to survive on what little food and water you can steel, finding new places to sleep every night and dreaming that you could be wealthy and live in a big house instead of poor and homeless. Sadly, this poor, little girl is the later. Wendy Darling is homeless, poor, starving, cold and has no parents.

Most people take parents for granted and think that they don't need them. Oh, how Wendy would love to be able to do that. She would love to be able to say that she had someone to tuck her in at night, kiss her on the forehead and tell her that they love her.

But she doesn't, and wishing hasn't helped yet. But she can keep trying.

"Star light star bright. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." She says to herself. And then whispers, "I wish I could escape my life and fly away to somewhere nice and peaceful. Somewhere, where I don't have to worry about anything." And with that she falls asleep, wishing on a star that her dream would come true.

Now, if you were looking at the sky carefully that night, you would just be able to see a glowing ball shoot across the sky with a figure of a boy following close behind. The boy flew through the streets of London until he found what he was looking for. Stopping at the end of a dark alley, he whispered something to the ball of light that was hovering just above his shoulder, and then it whizzed down the narrow gap and floated above a pile of boxes. The boy slowly and quietly followed behind the ball of light until he was right next to it.

"Tink, I don't see her. You're not trying to trick me again are you? Because if you are I-" But he was cut of by Tink who was now pulling his lips closed. "What-" but again he was cut off by the fairy hitting his cheek and pointing at something that lay beneath the boxes. "Oh" the boy said before carefully removing the boxes, revealing a shivering girl with tear tracks down her dirty cheeks.

"Hello, I'm-" but for a third time the fairy cut him of.

Tink flew over to his ear and whispered something to him before hitting his head. The boy looked shocked; how could this girl be sleeping? She is laying on a stone floor, in a withered dress, in the freezing cold with no protection apart from a few boxes.

"Tink, stay here." And without waiting for a reply he flew off leaving Tink all alone.

The fairy started getting very angry because of this. _He is leaving me alone in an alley to go do something he wants to do. And typically I don't get to go with him. No, I get to stay here with this…this street urchin. _She muttered under her breathe while flying over to the wall and kicking it.

"Whoa, Tink. What's got you all angry" the boy said to her once he had returned from whatever he was doing.

_Nothing Peter. What would make you think that I am angry?_ The ball of light answered in a fake sweet voice.

"Well for starters you were just attacking a wall. And also you're glowing red instead of gold."

_Oh, well how nice of you to notice. But while you were off doing whatever it is that the amazing Peter Pan does, I was left in dark alley way with a dirty street urchin as my only company!_ She shouted, whizzing over and punching him in the nose.

"Ow! That hurt Tink. And all I was doing was getting something warmer for the girl to wear" He said back. Then after a moment of thought added, "And I also found this" he said, showing Think a dolls house that he had been hiding behind his back, "But seen as though you're angry at me I might as well just take it back to where I found it."

As soon as Tink saw the dolls house she was transfixed. It was a lovely shade of green; her favourite colour, at it had little doors and windows the perfect size for her to go through and look out and one side of the little house had vines and leaves creeping up it.

But then what Peter had said registered with her. She was shocked. Why would Peter want to take a beautiful house back to where ever he had found it? Obviously she would put it to better use than whoever it belonged to.

_No! Don't take it back! I'm sorry, I was angry that's all. I thought you had left me. But I don't think that anymore, I know you were just being kind. Please let me keep the house. Plllllllllllllllease. _She begged.

"Well, you did ask nicely. So I suppose…yes, you can-" But he never got to finish what he was going to say because Tink was strangling him with a hug she was giving him around his neck. "Tink…Can't…breathe!"

_Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you_ she said before flying off into the dolls house to explore its contents. Peter gently set the dolls house down onto the floor before creeping over to the girl and setting the clothes down on her knees.

As soon as the fabric touched her she began to stir and once she was awake Wendy began hoping beyond hope that no one had found her. Carefully, she began to open an eye peering out between the gaps in the boxes expecting to see the familiar shape of a police man staring down at her but instead there was nothing. Wendy opened her other eye and sat up abruptly, still checking that no one was near her. When she thought that no one was watching her, she stood up only to find a pile of clothes fall to the floor next to her. "What on earth?" Wendy said to herself, she then bent down and picked up the first item of clothing her fingers touched. She held it out and examined it. The item was a beautiful, sea blue dress that had dark blue ribbon wrapped around the waist and a flower sewn onto the bottom corner of the dress.

Wendy immediately clutched the fabric to her chest and began to cry. Her back slowly found the wall and she slid down it until she was back on the floor. However, as soon as she had sat down a voice from above her said, "Girl, why are you crying?" Wendy's head snapped up and what she saw shocked her. There was a boy dressed in green leaves floating above her. Before she could cry out in shock, the boy was right next to her, asking another question, "Do you not like the clothes I got you? I could go back and get some others if you like?"

Wendy was speechless. This young boy, probably the same age as her, had actually cared enough to get her some clothes, instead of turning her into the police as soon as he had laid eyes on her sleeping form. But why had he cared? She was just a poor street rat that no one wanted around. She had no money, no food, no possessions apart from a locket that belonged to her mother, she had nothing. So why did he care if she was crying or if she liked the clothes?

Wendy was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand touching the locket that hung around her neck. "That's very pretty. Where did you get it?"

"It-um- it was my mothers." She said to the stranger before asking, "Why do you care?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know where you got the necklace."

"No that's not what I mean. I mean, why did you bring me clothes and ask if I was crying? No one normally cares about a street rat like me. They think I'm just a piece of dirt on the bottom of their clean shoes."

"Oh, you looked cold and the clothes you are wearing at the moment didn't seem to be keeping you warm so I went and got you some new ones. And I don't like it when children are sad. Children should always be happy, like me!" he says jumping into the air and staying there.

Wendy stepped back until she was pressed up against the wall and the asked, "H-how do you d-do that?"

"Do what?" the boy asks confused.

"Fly" Wendy whispers.

"It's simple really. All you have to do is think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air." Peter laughs.

Just then a cold gust of wind sweeps down the alley way causing Wendy to wrap her arms around herself and start shivering. "C-could I try, p-please." She gets out between shivers.

Peter stares at her for a while before saying, "No." Wendy gives him a hurt look before he continues, "You're to cold. Change into some warmer clothes that don't look like they're about to fall apart."

She smiles when Peter says this. She bends down and picks up the blue dress up off of the floor. "Would you mind giving me some privacy while I get changed?" She says.

"Fine, just call me when you're ready." He says while flying round the corner.

Wendy quickly takes off the tattered, old dress she was wearing and replaces it with the beautiful blue dress. She then searches through the pile until she comes across some flat shoes that match the dress. Once she has put the shoes on she removes a ribbon from one of the other dresses and ties her hair back with it. When she is happy with how she looks Wendy calls for Peter.

As soon as Peter hears the shout of "boy" he flies back around the corner only to stop ten metres away from the person who called him. He stared at the girl in front of him who not long ago was wearing something so ripped and tattered that it could not be counted as an item of clothing. She was wearing a dress the colour of the Neverland seas with shoes that made her look as though she was standing on water. Her hair was also tied back by a black ribbon that fell onto one of her shoulders and the locket she said her mother gave her was resting on her chest. There is only one word to describe how the girl looked to the young boy and that one word is…beautiful.

"Boy, are you ok?" Wendy asked.

Peter shook his head slightly to get his thoughts straight, then relied, "Yes, I'm fine. Now before I teach you how to fly I need to know something."

"And what is that?"

"Your name."

"Oh. My name is Wendy Darling. What is yours?"

"My name? My name is Peter Pan!" He said soaring into the air.

"Well Peter Pan, do you think you could teach me how to fly now."

"Of course. Now think happy thoughts." He says.

"Happy thoughts." Wendy repeats, "Happy thoughts, right." She starts thinking about leaving London and places she could go if she could fly.

After about five minutes Wendy opens her eyes to find that she is still rooted to the ground. She looks up at Peter with a questioning look on her face. "I don't know why it didn't work. To fly all you need is faith, trust and…What is it? There's something I've forgotten. Oh wait, I remember now, you need faith, trust and pixie dust. Tink! Come here!" Peter says.

Wendy looks around expecting to see another person with Peter. But instead she sees a small ball of light fly out of dolls house that she hadn't noticed before. "Tink, this is Wendy. Wendy, this is TinkerBell."

"She's a fairy?" Wendy asks amazed by the little person floating in front of her.

_Of course I am. I mean, what else could I be? An elephant? I don't think so, I'm not that fat!_ TinkerBell shouts but all Wendy can hear are tinkling bells.

"Tink stop it." Peter says before grabbing the fairy and shaking some pixie dust onto his hand. He then steps forwards so he is standing right in front of Wendy and blows the pixie dust from his hand onto her.

Wendy smiles when Peter blows the dust onto her, and keeps on smiling until she cannot feel the ground below her anymore. She suddenly looks down to find that she is about five metres off the floor. "You're flying Wendy!"

"I'm flying." She says and then her whole face lights up with the first proper smile she has done in years, "I can fly away!" then she soars up into the air.

"Wendy?" Peter says, and Wendy stops half way through a front flip.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Come with me to Neverland. You can have adventures and meet mermaids, pirates and Indians."

"Neverland? I've never heard of it. Where is Neverland?"

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." Peter shouts.

Wendy's smile suddenly starts slip from her face and at the same time she starts to fall back down to Earth. She lands on her knees and blood starts to pool around her legs but she ignores liquid and the pain she must be in. "Wendy!" peter yells and by her side with in seconds. "Wendy, what's wrong? Don't you want to go to Neverland?" She doesn't reply, instead she buries her face in her hands and starts to cry. "Wendy, please tell me what's wrong."

"When I was little my mother used to tell me about a mystical land that was filled with magic and adventures and that the only way to get to it was to fly. She would tell me that one day I would get to fly to the magical land that was the second star to the right and on 'til morning." She sniffs, "The last night I saw her she was telling me about that place and all the adventures a boy who never grew up had. And then I never saw her again and was left all alone."

"Shhh, Wendy. If you come to Neverland you will never have to be alone again. There are Indians who you can stay with, or the lost boys that I look after. But no matter where you go on the island you will never be alone. I promise."

Wendy slowly gets to her feet and wipes the tears away. She takes one long breathe to calm herself down then flings her arms around Peter's neck. At first he is hesitant at what to do but then he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her back. "Thank you, Peter. Thank you." And with that she lets go.

"Tink!" and the little fairy flies over to him, "Tink, cover your house in pixie dust and carry it back home."

_What! I have to carry it back. Me! Nope, I refuse to carry the house all the back to Neverland._ TinkerBell says.

"Fine then it can stay here." Peter replies.

"What can stay here?" Wendy asks with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, it's just Tink not wanting to carry her new home back to Neverland."

"Oh, ok. I can carry it for her if she wants."

_Yeah, she can carry it back._ Tink says pointing at Wendy.

"No, Wendy is not carrying it back."

_Fine! I'll carry it all the way back to Neverland._

"That's a good girl." Peter tells Tink.

_I was being sarcastic._ But Peter had stooped listening and instead was facing Wendy.

"Now off to Neverland." Peter shouts rising into the air and extending his arm down to Wendy.

"Yes, off to Neverland." Wendy repeats, grabbing Peter's hand and flying away, back to Neverland.

Now, if you were looking at the sky carefully that night, you would just be able to see a glowing ball shoot across the sky with two figures following close behind. One of the figures was of a boy who never grew up returning home. And the other was of a girl flying away from London. Flying away from the pain she has lived with for so long. Flying away from her life.

Just, flying away.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of flying away. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made but this was my first time ever writing in the third person (I think its third person anyway).**

**Please review, they make my day and the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker. Constructive criticism is welcome (Just don't be too mean). If anyone has any suggestions for this story then review or PM me.**

**And please don't follow or favourite this story without reviewing.**

**Thank you**

**Cookiecrazy244**


End file.
